Crutches have long been used as walking aids when experiencing short-term or long-term walking disabilities. Some factors used to select an appropriate crutch include crutch cost, crutch weight, crutch adjustability, crutch comfort, and crutch stability. Although many different types of crutches are available, the currently available crutches are plagued by one or more problems.
For example, one problem associated with some current crutches is that they are too expensive. One of the most familiar types of crutches uses two parallel bowed tubes that are connected by an adjustable handle near a central region of the crutch and by an underarm support near the upper end of the crutch. Using two tubes increases the cost of materials used in manufacturing the crutch, which, in turn, increases the final cost to the consumer.
Another problem associated with some current crutches is that they have a high weight. For example, while the parallel-tube type of crutch described above may weigh only a few ounces more than a single-tube crutch, the comfort level and ease of use when using a single-tube crutch is generally higher than when using a parallel-tube crutch. In fact, a small child or an elderly person is more likely to benefit from a crutch having a weight that is reduced by even a few ounces. When reducing the weight of the crutch, however, one must ensure that the crutch is still able to sustain and support the appropriate weight for the user (i.e., have a proper, generally high, weight capacity). Thus, simply reducing the weight of the crutch, by itself, does not provide a solution to providing a low weight crutch that is stable and has a high weight capacity.
While single-tube crutches provide certain advantages over parallel-tube crutches, the currently available single-tube crutches present additional problems. A problem associated with current single-tube crutches is that they are not ergonomically shaped, and, thus, they can cause fatigue and discomfort to the crutch user. For example, some crutch users can experience great discomfort when using a single-tube crutch having a small-sized or improperly shaped underarm support. Each time the user swings the single-tube crutch, the frictional contact resulting between the underarm support and the user's underarm can cause pain and irritation.
Some current single-tube crutches also fail to provide an adjustment mechanism that is convenient, simple, and stable. For example, having an adjustable handle inherently increases the likelihood that the crutch may become unstable and likely cause great injury to the user. Because the handle can be adjusted (i.e., moved from one position to another position), the user must always be cautious to properly secure the handle in its current position. An improperly secured handle can result in the user falling and likely suffering great injury. Even if the handle is initially properly secured, the handle can be inadvertently moved during use (e.g., continuous interaction between the user's hands and the handle can cause the handle's displacement). For example, if the adjustable handle is secured to one of its positions by a screw and a nut, the nut may loosen over time and cause the adjustable handle to fail in supporting the user.
Yet another problem with some single-tube crutches is that the handle is not positioned in a comfortable and convenient position. When using a crutch, the user places the underarm support under his or her underarm and grasps the handle for support. However, the handle in current single-tube crutches is positioned along the axis of the crutch tube and, accordingly, causes the user to awkwardly bend his or her arms inward to grasp the handle. Positioning the handle parallel to the tube, or inward of the tube towards the user's body, decreases stability and increases discomfort when using the single-tube crutch.
Therefore, there exists a need for an ergonomically designed single-tube crutch having a fixed handle for providing user stability and comfort. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.